mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bimm
Bimm is a cat witch, former student of Adventure Academy and co-founder of the Adventuring duo "Catty Rumpus", who debuts in the Mighty Magiswords: Adventure Academy series. She debuted in her adult self in the episode "Quest for Knowledge". Bimm and her brother/partner Familiar are friends and occasional adventuring companions of the Warriors for Hire. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Appearance Bimm is a curvacious female cat with indigo-colored fur, blonde hair and extended whiskers. Unlike her brother, Familiar, she has a long tail with abundant fur. She dresses in a low cut magenta dress exposing a tuft of fur and a leg cut, turquoise belt, boots and witch hat with a magenta ribbon. She also wears lipstick and eyeshadow, with two earrings in each ear. As a child, Bimm wore the traditional Adventure Academy uniform, and wore her hair in a low ponytail with a magenta bow. She did not wear makeup as a child. Personality Bimm is very frantic and cowardly, to the point she hesitated to volunteer during demonstrations during school. Despite graduating from the Adventure Academy, she never managed to lose her skittish demeanor, and constantly tiptoes through life with great hesitation. Bimm's neurosis is so strong that Familiar is sometimes forced to use the Optimism Bell Magisword to increase her confidence, if only temporarily. Bimm is often prone to fits of cat-like behavior, such as eating Catfood, being terrified of water, taking catnaps, and always landing on her feet despite impossible odds. She is also prone to freezing stiff when her stress levels overflow, needing outside influence to shake her from her stupor. History Adventure Academy shorts In her debut appearance, during roll call, Bimm reveals that her reason of enrolling is because she doesn't know what to do with her life and wants to live up her family's business of adventuring. TV Series Bimm and Familiar would become the adventuring duo known as "Catty Rumpus", opening themselves for hire as adventurers in Rhyboflavin. Unfortunately, they quickly proved to be woefully inept as adventurers, which caused them to decend into poverty despite their earlier gains through advertising. Desperate for guidance, Bimm and Familiar requested to join Prohyas and Vambre on an adventure through the Sheepy Jungle in "The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight". Despite their best attempts, Prohyas and Vambre proved unable to perform properly while under Catty Rumpus' constant supervision, causing them to lose faith in the Warriors for Hire's ability to teach them anything. After agreeing to stop taking notes, Bimm and Familiar were able to see the Warriors perform at the top of their game, only to later reveal their notes were in fact not notes at all. In the episode "Like Water for Bimm," Bimm overcame her fear of water by transforming herself into water itself to defeat a guardian in a cave. Powers * Magic: '''As a witch, Bimm has the ability to use Magic, although she is rarely seen using it. In "Like Water for Bimm", she was shown to be capable of transmogrifying her own body into a water-like form, giving her the ability to create tidal waves for Familiar to surf on. * '''Flight: Bimm is able to fly by way of a Witch's broom Origin Bimm was created as early as 1999, with the same concept of a cat mage afraid to use magic. However, she was tall and depicted as a black cat. Kyle later drew her in 2013 to what resembles her current form, the most noticeable difference from the original draft being the addition of long whiskers to her cheeks. Trivia * In addition to being a witch, Bimm is also trained in the use of Magiswords. She has been seen wielding the Ball of Yawn Magisword and Catnip Mouse Magisword, both cat-themed Magiswords, although she rarely fights. Gallery * Bimm/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Animal Category:Adventure Academy